Seriously Though?
by MissA540
Summary: Bella is a member of the flock, with several talents. She was taken, and settled in Forks. Now the flock found her again, and look at all the conflicting personalities! What will these crazy people do before they are immortalized forever? I have no clue.
1. Chapter 1

**Got obsessed with Maximum Ride. Sigh. Only me, right?**

**Anyways, Bella was part of the flock, and instead of Angel, they took her. She has powers that have her wings melt into her back, she can heal people, and she has visions of the future, not quite like Alice's. She of course, also has a mental shield.**

**Due to the scientists making her age faster, she is 18. She was the same age as Max, Fang, and Iggy, because Iggy is her brother, but they made her grow two years faster. **

**Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16. **

**Nudge is 14. Let's just say she found her birthday, and it was later than she thought. **

**Gazzy is 10, and Angel is 8.**

BPOV

Edward was hunting again.

These were the only times that I let my tightly folded wings come out.

I opened them, relishing the feeling of the tightly wound muscles and feathers relax.

When Edward will come back, I'll tell him.

He loves me. He won't think I'm a freak. He'll think he's still bigger. He has to drink blood! I love him, so much. I wanted to be able to be with him forever.

But I still missed my family.

The only people like me.

The only people that actually got me.

The flock.

I know, the insecure, frail little girl has wings? Please.

I'm not any of those things.

Edward knows.

He thinks it's a façade, protecting me from my classmates.

Hah!

I don't need _their_ approval.

I just still need to dress for gym carefully.

Although my power is that my wings can melt into my back, leaving only a birthmark shaped like angel wings, I'm still cautious.

I've been living with Charlie and Renee for all these years, and they are truly like my mother and father. They didn't ask any questions, just took me right in.

But I do not really know who my parents are.

I was with the flock for years, same age as Max, Iggy, and Fang, and looking the same age that they were.

I was aged at the school by about two years.

Not that I ever said anything.

I am only sixteen right now, but since I was cytogenetically frozen, I seem to have a body of a eighteen year old.

Those wacky scientists.

When Angel was about to be taken, I threw her to Max and the Erasers took me instead.

The last thing I told them was, "Don't come for me! Don't endanger yourselves!"

I know that they refused my wishes.

I was kept underground when they were brought in.

I was right underneath their feet!

But they couldn't see me or hear me.

They escaped.

Two hours later, as I was lounging on the couch finishing my homework, I got a vision.

I am like Alice a little bit, I can see the future. But I can only see the future of my family, my friends that I would call my family, and the Cullen's. I also can heal any bodily harm done to anyone. I make a remarkable healer if I do say so myself. Anyway, back to visions.

It isn't in picture or movie form, it was in paragraph.

I didn't catch it all, only Flock, Port Angeles, and June 24th.

Oh. My. God.

I can see my family again!

I didn't want to find them, because I tried it for a year and I could never catch up.

They were always at least one step ahead of me.

I did read Fang's Blog though, it is so good!

The guy has poetry in him.

But, what can you expect?

I know that he and Max really like each other but neither one wants to admit it.

I know that since we have the bird DNA, we mate for life and only feel attracted to one person.

Mine was Edward.

Fang was Max.

Max was Fang.

I heard my brother… Oh. I didn't tell you that.

Iggy's my brother.

I've been trying to get to the flock not only to see them again, but for my healing powers.

I will be able to heal his blindness!

Anyways.

I heard my brother seems to like a certain Nudge!

I blocked myself from Alice's visions, making her believe that I was just going to study for the next two hours.

I can do that, it works with the mental shield.

Going into that stupid Mercedes, that Edward got me because I was sooo breakable. Ugh.

I wasn't half as breakable as he thought I was. All those times I 'fainted', was when I had visions of the flock or something.

I looked out the darkly tinted window. I was at Bella Italia, in Port Angeles.

I parked the car there. I looked around, then went into an alleyway.

Just think.

Me? Wings? I have no clue what you are talking about, Mr. Person-On-The-Street.

I opened my wings, stretching them out, feeling the tendons and feathers align and stretch.

It felt so good.

I jumped up in the air, looking around.

Over the buildings, seeing little doll people…

I heard in the distance a cry.

As I looked over the horizon I saw six winged specks near the horizon.

Flying towards it, at the top of my lungs I yelled, "Angel! Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang! Max! Max! Maximum -freaking- Ride! You had better slow down before I go and whap your butt!"

I flew harder than I ever had before.

Right when the largest came around and started to shout, I barrelled into her.

"Max! Max, Max, Max!" I cried, hugging her as hard as I could.

"Bella? Oh my god. Bella!" She screamed, locking me in an even harder hug.

"What?" I heard a voice said. I looked around and saw the rest of the Flock hovering nearby.

They stared at my face and hope began to set in.

"Guys! I escaped and came to find you!" I said looking at them.

Then I sunk about forty feet in the air.

Due to the fact that five bird children just bombed me.

"Bella!"

"We thought you were..."

"We went to the school but it was all bombed up..."

"Total grew wings!"

"Can you breathe underwater like Angel?"

"I can attract metal!"

"I actually did bomb the school. Thanks bro, for giving me those rudimentary bomb construction classes." I said once everyone had calmed down. Of course I immediately hugged him again. I mean, come on! I got to see my little brother again!

"Yes! I knew that you were a natural." He said, grinning at a spot right next to my left ear.

"I found one new ability, and my other ability also got better. You know how I used to see random things? Now it's not so random, I understand what it is, and I can do it at will if I want to. And…."

"Total grew wings!" Angel interrupted.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah!" She said, grinning at me. Sweet little thing.

"Oh. Well anyway, I got one new ability! I can heal! Iggy, come here bro." I said.

He came over towards me, looking incredulous.

I put my hands on each side of his face, (ignoring Nudge when she made a hissing sound. I've been known to do that around Edward sometimes,) and concentrated. My mind-cam looked into his nose, forehead, aha! Eyes.

I winced when I saw how damaged the optical nerves were.

"Okay," I said, my voice seeming very loud. "This will probably sting a little, and you have to keep your eyes closed while I'm doing this. Otherwise this won't work."

I closed my eyes again.

Feeling fizzing in my fingertips, I 'saw' that the nerves were slowly returning to normal, to better than normal.

I released him, and told him to open up his eyes.

He opened them up.

And we stared into his startlingly clear blue eyes.

He jumped back.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

I saw a tear on his face, and noticed that he was crying with joy!

He looked at all of us, mentally comparing us to the last time he had seen us.

He looked at Nudge last.

Then they flew at each other, and proceeded to eat each other's face.

"Wow." I said, breaking the silence. "I _totally_ didn't see that one coming."

**Little bit, okay, a lot of Niggy. Fax in the next chapter. This is going to be a B+E story, all canon. Read my other stories if you like this one!**

**. No More Childhood Innocence**

**Bella goes to Forks school. Edward and his gang bully her, so she moves with her mother. What happens when she comes back better, more beautiful, and determined to make Edward pay. T for mild language. Will like it if you are mad at Edward right now.**

**2. The Twilight Saga**

**The Twilight Saga as a parody. I am very, very random, so if you do not like this, I understand. But tell me, okay? Rated T cause I forgot whether or not I put swear words in there. Enjoy it!**

**3. Mike's Day**

**Calling All Creepazoids! Come to the meeting of Bella Swan Stalkers Anonymous! Anger her boyfriend. Maybe she'll go out with YOU! Mike after a nonsuccesful attempt to get Bella Makes a club. Do you think Edward's happy about it? Do you want to? Do YOU?**

**4. The Monster at Forks High**

**Bella learns that some girls that she really doesn't like are coming here! These mean girls are going after Edward! Hilarity ensues. Will the girls get what they ask for? And will Edward freak out at some of the antics the girls use to attract him? Funny.**

**5. Vampire to Burn**

**Modified by me and my friend Felicia, From Taylor Swifts Picture to Burn. Just a song fic, if you guys want to use it just review or PM me. Is not a Jacob/Bella fic! They are just friends.**

**6. Bullets**

**Series of oneshots. Named after the first one: In Twilight, Charlie doesn't take the bullets out of his gun. What does he think now that Edward's left Bella in New Moon? Coming up: Renesmee's Kitten.**

**7. Four Years of Suffering**

**Bella was left behind. Four years later, she is in college in Alaska. She finds a person from her past there. Can she forgive? Four months she might have, but four years? She is broken and bleeding. One-shot**

**Lexi.**

_**THE BUTTON IS CALLING TO YOU, SAYING THAT YOU NEED TO REVIEW.**_

_**IT IS CALLING YOU…**_

**\/ \/ \/ \/**


	2. But Wait! There's More!

**I know. I'm actually writing this.**

**Wow! I am so surprised.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Or Maximum Ride.**

_**Bella POV**_

I brought my family back to the house.

My house, I reminded myself.

We then proceeded to tell each other what had happened in the last two years.

"So," I finished, family looking at me in rapt silence. "You were above me the entire time."

"Wow." Said Nudge, probably the shortest sentence I've ever heard her say.

Of course, she might still be dazed.

She is sitting on Iggy's lap in the armchair.

Max and Fang are sitting in the loveseat, holding hands.

I knew that they would figure it out.

Gazzy and Angel are sitting, actually more like laying, on the floor.

"Yeah, then I used my visions to try to find you, but whenever you were someplace and I got there, you guys would have just gone. And of course I had to fight all the Erasers, Flyboys, and M-Geeks that you guys left in your wake." I said, after I saw them looking at me accusingly.

They looked a little sheepish.

Good.

"I missed you guys so much! I looked so much, I even found I could look at what you were doing when you were sleeping! And me, actually." I yelled out.

"Oh, so you were like a complete spy system! Like a surveillance camera!" Gazzy realized.

"What have you been doing, besides looking over us?" Fang said.

We all gaped at him.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"Did Mr. Strong, Silent, Dark, and Dangerous, just speak in a complete sentence?" I asked.

Everyone cracked up laughing, when he realized and swore under his breath.

"Anyways, what have you been doing? Enjoying tea with Erasers? Eating Flyboy soufflé? Finding other mythical creatures?"

Oh. The Cullen's.

I should probably tell everyone about them.

"By the way guys, I figured out something!" I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Ha. What do you think she found?" I heard Nudge ask.

"Then are people that are almost as weird as we are!" I said excitedly.

"Who could be as weird as us?" Angel asked, her blue eyes blinking adorably.

"Well, the Cullen's, that is actually what they call themselves are different."

"How different?" Asked Fang, who hadn't said anything until this point, just putting the first grin on his face I had seen in forever.

"Well... I don't really know how to say this. But I've been looking all over for you, and I kept going to small towns, and then enrolled myself into school here and..."

"Jeez Bella. You aren't at all like Nudge right now." said Gazzy, his blue eyes bright with happiness.

"Hey! I resent that!" Nudge said.

We all laughed.

"Well, I don't really know how to say it but... The Cullen's are vampires."

They were in a shocked silence.

"And..." I said, twiddling my left ring finger.

I felt their gazes widen as they looked at it.

"Yes. I'm in love, and engaged to Edward. Edward Cullen."

Silence.

Angel giggled at something Max thought.

Silence.

"Wow Bella," I heard Iggy say. "I knew you were the weird one."

Everyone started laughing.

"I mean," he went on, "Of _course _Bella falls in love with a _vampire_. I mean, really. She is the weird one in the family."

Everyone was bordering on hysterics now.

Even Fang put his hands on his knees and laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "It's not 'Make fun of the person who falls for a vampire' time."

Of course, while everyone was laughing, Edward came.

"Love," He said, and bent down for a kiss. I snuggled against him when he stiffened and said, "Who are they?"

"Hello." Max said, looking warily at Edward. What can I say? Even when she knows I trust them entirely, she still has those leader instincts.

"I am Max." She said. "These are Jeff, Nick, Ariel, James, and Krystal."

I sighed. She has some trust issues.

"Actually," I said, staring pointedly at Max. "This is Iggy, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. And guys, this is Edward."

"Oh, this is the guy you were talking about, about you getting married, that's a nice ring by the way Edward, where did you get it? Anyway, I know that weddings are awesome, I accidentally crashed one by the way, way cool. Did you-?" Iggy had his hand over Nudges mouth.

Ah. Silence.

Edward looked a little dazed. Should have probably warned him.

To late now.

"Bella," he muttered, taking me to the side. "I can't concentrate in here. There is an echoing sound, it is very annoying. I can't really tell where it's coming from…."

"I can." I told him, annoyed. I stalked over to Angel, who looked up at me innocently.

"What B?" She asked me.

"Could you stop reading minds for a second? It is giving Edward a headache." I told her, frowning.

_**Max POV**_

"Bella, I can't concentrate in here. There is an echoing sound, it is very annoying. I can't really tell where it's coming from…."

Bella frowned and said "I can." She walked over to Angel.

"What B?" She asked her.

"Could you stop reading minds for a second? It is giving Edward a headache." Bella asked her.

I laughed as Edward looked confused in the background, then relaxed. Then, of course, tensed up again.

"Bella dear? You know that people can't read minds…" he said, confused.

"We are special people, Edward. Bella is one of us." I said, going into the conversation.

Fang put his hand on my lower back, which made me have more courage.

_He is your soulmate, you know._

_Do you mind Voice? Kind of in the middle of something here._

_You need to face the music Max._

_What is with you and your fortune cookie pronouncements? I'm fine with the way things are. Now shut up! And you do always come up at the wrong time. AND, I thought that you are my dad Jeb. That's just wrong._

I noticed Edward looking at me weirdly. Oh yeah. Another mind reader.

"Umm… Bella?" He asked again, seeming a little shell-shocked. Well, we do have that effect on people sometimes.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." What! Not yet!

"Isabella." I said clearly.

She looked at me again.

"I'm still not _completely_ sure he's trustworthy. Sorry, sorry! Can I please look?" I said.

"Fine, Max." She said, just looking at me. I used my power to see peoples past to work.

**I watched his reaction to her blood, his fascination.**

**The car crash.**

**Port Angeles.**

**The baseball game.**

**James.**

**Him leaving her.**

**The dark period.**

**Jacob.**

**The wolves.**

**The apparent suicide attempt.**

"What the hel…. Heck Bella, that was so stupid!" I yelled at her.

"I know, I know. I've already been chewed out by all the Cullen's, and the wolves, and Charlie." She said.

"We're going to talk after this is done, Bella." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

Edward stood closer to her, protecting her. Ha.

She dropped to her knees, in a revering position.

"You are…. My…. Master…. I…. will…. Obey…." She said.

"Haha." I said, while everyone was cracking up. "So funny. You do know I try to protect you, don't you?"

"And you do a wonderful job, Snootsykins." Said Iggy.

"What the heck, Iggy? I still haven't given you and Nudge permission yet…" I said.

"Focus, Max." Said Bella.

Oh yeah! Right.

**The Volturi.**

**The Proposal.**

**The newborns in Seattle.**

**The deal.**

**The proper proposal.**

**Jacob misconceptions.**

**Victoria.**

**The wedding.**

"Dear god Bella. You get kidnapped and all of that happened in two years! Not even two years. What about the School? My gosh, I feel so bad. Also, what were you thinking about that jumping off the cliff? You are soooo grounded." I yelled at her.

"Hello? I really have no idea what is going on." Edward said.

Bella looked hopefully at me.

"Fine. Edward is trustworthy. You can tell him whatever you want." I sighed.

"Maybe the best way is to show him! Because once I really really really didn't believe that salt melted ice, which is really weird by the way, and then I saw it and I believed! Who's idea is it to put salt on driveways anyway? It is sooo random! Because you just put salt and it melts, like Ice Cream! I want Ice Cream! It is soo- Mmm."

Thank you Iggy.

I don't approve of making out, but really. That was getting really annoying.

MAX?

_Yes Angel?_

HE'S REALLY FUNNY. HE KEEPS SAYING SOMETHING TO THE EFFECT OF 'GET THEM AWAY FROM MY BELLA! WHAT? I'M CONFUSED…' AGAIN AND AGAIN.

_That's nice. Please get out of my head._

I felt that she was out now.

"So…" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"We need to go outside to show you, Bella's fiancé." said Iggy.

"Also," he continued, looking gravely at Edward. "I'm afraid I couldn't give you the talk. You know, the brother talk. The, 'Vampire, if you hurt her emotionally or suck her blood, I will personally kill you.' That talk. Capiche?"

"Aww!" Bella said. She always sees the best in everything. "That is so sweet bro! Thanks!"

I looked at Edward again.

He looks really funny.

His face has an emotion of fear, anger, confuzzlement, dumbness, sadness, and happiness. Also, the emotion called, what-the-heck-are-these-people-that-know-my-sweet-Bella-who-are-crazy-and-related-to-her-apparently-and-they-know-that-I'm-a-vampire-and-aren't-afraidness.

He is really funny.

Huh.

I think a vampires funny.

Hmm.

The world is weird sometimes.

We went outside, Edward in tow, staring dumbly at Angel.

Well, she wasn't controlling Eddie's little vampire mind.

Yet.

His head swiveled towards me, alarmed.

Oops.

Maybe I should wait until we tell him about… oops!

[singing in head]

Mares eat oats, and does eat oats,

But little lambs eat ivy! Little lambsies do,

Wouldn't you, if you were a little lambsie.

[end singing]

We all walked outside, Eddie following us like an obedient dog.

A golden retriever, maybe?

Anywho, we went outside. I looked around, counting heads. What can I say? Old habits die hard.

Gazzy, check.

Bella, check. Ew, Edward is sucking her face off.

Iggy, check. He is doing the same thing with Nudge!

Angel, check.

Fang… Whoa. He is RIGHT there! With his dreamy eyes, his dark hair…

MAX!

_Angel! What have I told you about reading other peoples minds?_

WELL, YOU WERE REALLY LOUD!

Ugh.

"Well, what we wanted to say, why we dragged you out here Edward, is to tell you that we aren't like normal humans. We aren't even entirely human! Well, what we are…. Oh. Shit." Iggy said.

What?

I looked around and saw them.

Flyboys.

Oh shit is right.

"Guys!" I yelled, getting everyone out of their gaze. "Battle positions! Now! Hope you haven't lost your touch Bella."

"Nope. Still a fighting machine!"

"Then let's go!"

**Haha. Yes, I am evil, thanks for noticing.**

**Yes, I did leave you with a cliffy.**

**Yes, I am slightly insane.**

**I'm going to put this story for temporary hiatus so I can finish many more chapters and update quickly.**

**Felicia: But it isn't time for her meds yet!**

**Lexi: Yes. That is right.**

**Anyhoo, REVIEW please! I only want so much, really. I really would like you guys to give reviews, I miss them!**

**. No More Childhood Innocence**

**Bella goes to Forks school. Edward and his gang bully her, so she moves with her mother. What happens when she comes back better, more beautiful, and determined to make Edward pay. T for mild language. Will like it if you are mad at Edward right now.**

**2. The Twilight Saga**

**The Twilight Saga as a parody. I am very, very random, so if you do not like this, I understand. But tell me, okay? Rated T cause I forgot whether or not I put swear words in there. Enjoy it!**

**3. Mike's Day**

**Calling All Creepazoids! Come to the meeting of Bella Swan Stalkers Anonymous! Anger her boyfriend. Maybe she'll go out with YOU! Mike after a nonsuccesful attempt to get Bella Makes a club. Do you think Edward's happy about it? Do you want to? Do YOU?**

**4. The Monster at Forks High**

**Bella learns that some girls that she really doesn't like are coming here! These mean girls are going after Edward! Hilarity ensues. Will the girls get what they ask for? And will Edward freak out at some of the antics the girls use to attract him? Funny.**

**5. Vampire to Burn**

**Modified by me and my friend Felicia, From Taylor Swifts Picture to Burn. Just a song fic, if you guys want to use it just review or PM me. Is not a Jacob/Bella fic! They are just friends.**

**6. Bullets**

**Series of oneshots. Named after the first one: In Twilight, Charlie doesn't take the bullets out of his gun. What does he think now that Edward's left Bella in New Moon? Coming up: Renesmee's Kitten.**

**7. Four Years of Suffering**

**Bella was left behind. Four years later, she is in college in Alaska. She finds a person from her past there. Can she forgive? Four months she might have, but four years? She is broken and bleeding. One-shot**

**Review!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**


End file.
